Joseph Gribble
Joseph John Gribble is Dale and Nancy's 14 year old son, and Bobby Hill's best friend. Descripton Joseph John Gribble (born August 13) is the best friend and neighbor of Bobby Hill. John Redcorn is his biological father, whom he closely resembles; his conception was the result of the fourteen-year affair between John Redcorn and his mother, Nancy Hicks-Gribble. Joseph was conceived while Dale was out investigating the Marfa Lights, leading Dale to conclude in one episode that aliens actually impregnated Nancy. John Redcorn occasionally visits Joseph-- a running gag in early episodes was that whenever Joseph or Dale would mention their relationship as father and son, John Redcorn would appear. In the episode where Dale takes Joseph on his first deer hunt, John Redcorn appears to present Joseph with a hunting knife given to him by his father, and to impart some wisdom about respecting nature and thanking it for the gift of the deer he would slaughter. Despite all this, Dale seems to have no idea that Joseph is not his biological son (attributing Joseph's coloring to a Jamaican grandmother), and he and Joseph enjoy a very close relationship. In early episodes, Joseph is somewhat dimwitted, often going on at length about Dale's conspiracy theories and responding to things with a nasally "Uh-huh!" Normally, he hangs out with Bobby and often relies on him when needs to go ask a girl out. However, he also hangs out with Bobby in order to know more about Luanne Platter, whom he develops a crush on as he is thrust unceremoniously into puberty. Occasionally, he attempts to get closer to Luanne, even if Bobby does not feel comfortable with it. He and Connie Souphanousinphone have shared only a few romantic moments; they held hands when they and Bobby were lost in The Caves; they shared a kiss after Joseph went through puberty, and Connie agreed to go to the middle school dance with him when she was angry with Bobby. Though Connie seems mostly disgusted and annoyed by Joseph, he has admitted to Bobby that he is in love with her. This was only mentioned once and never brought up again. In later seasons, Joseph's age shows, as he climbs violently into puberty, and becomes taller with a growing mustache. He also becomes increasingly athletic, as he gets involved in a lacrosse team and even the school's football team; in home he is seen body building. Though Dale is proud of Joseph's fitness, he is also fearful of him. Also, along with this growth spurt appears to have become dumber, as before he used to be sensible and focused, but after will often shout out disturbing ideas: an example being where a fellow student told him about his fruit in his lunch, he suggests they "burn it". It is later suggested he is a pyromaniac, as in a counseling session stating at some points he just wished to burn things and burning Hank Hill's lawn in the episode "Hank Gets Dusted". Joseph's pyromania is also mentioned in the episode "It Ain't Over Til' the Fat Neighbor Sings" when Bobby stated he was going to give Pong to Joseph for him to burn. In the series, Joseph is shown to have a girlfriend named Lori, but the relationship ended when she broke up with him in the episode "When Joseph Met Lori, and Made Out With Her In The Janitor's Closet" due to him not wanting to have sex, which is ironic considering his weirdly obsessive attitude about women. Also in this episode Hank exclaims that Joseph is six feet tall, but he's still not as tall as most of the adults. Design In early seasons, Joesph wears a green t-shirt, white shorts, white socks, and blue shoes. In later seasons, he wears a blue t-shirt, brown shorts, white socks, and blue shoes. Gallery Joseph.jpg|Young Joseph and old Joseph. Joseph Gribble.jpg|Joseph Gribble 005.PNG|Joseph Riding The Strickland Propane Truck Trivia * In his second design, Joseph has a bit of a mustache. * He is the only character in the show to have been shown to physically mature, growing six inches of height during the summer, not to mention having a deeper voice and a wispy mustache. Category:Characters Category:Tom Landry students Category:Males Category:Gribbles Category:Strickland Propane Staff